Un incident de Parcours
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Jane fait face à une enquête difficile. Un secret refait surface. Maura se sent coupable de franchir les clôtures de son jardin secret. Leur amour parviendra-t-il à survivre à cet incident de parcours?
**Hello la compagnie,**

 **Beaucoup d'entre vous attende un nouveau chapitre pour "Faisons cela selon les règles" mais pas pour tout de suite. Dimanche peut-être. En attendant, voici un one-shot que j'ai écrit d'une traite aujourd'hui. Habituellement, je prends mon temps pour écrire mes histoires. Je fais des recherches, analyses si cela peut coller avec les personnages et ensuite j'écris l'histoire. Mais cette idée est écrite sur ma liste d'idée de fanfiction depuis des mois. (Oui,j'ai une liste d'idée FF. Croyez-moi, elle est encore très longue^^). Alors, je vous préviens pas de rating M, pas de violence, juste de l'émotions, un secret et un besoin d'écrire sur ce sujet trop peu cité ou transformé en "utilité sexuelle" avec des histoire G!P.**

 **Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat, j'ai l'impression d'avoir atteint mon objectif sans vraiment rendre juste aux personnages de R &I. J'espère que Jane et Maura me pardonneront :). J'espère que vous serez apprécier cette histoire malgré tout.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos reviews. (Plus qu'à mon habitude^^)**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

 **Ps: Désolée pour ma grammaire. J'avoue perdre mon français que je n'utilise plus beaucoup depuis mon arrivée en Angleterre.**

* * *

La journée avait bien commencé, Jane s'était réveillée dans les bras de Maura. Après un petit déjeuner et une douche ensemble, les deux femmes s'étaient rendues au poste pour leur journée de travail. Elles avaient bien évidemment fait un arrêt au café du poste où Angela continuait de travailler de temps en temps quand Stanley en avait besoin. Avant de prendre la direction de leur bureau respectif. Jane était fatiguée de la veille mais heureuse. Maura quant à elle, se posait des milliers de questions. Tout le monde était au courant de sa relation avec Jane, tout le monde avait fini par l'accepter et pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose. Il y avait un vide dans sa vie qu'elle ne parvenait plus à combler depuis qu'elle avait franchis le pas avec Jane. Alors qu'elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se concentrer sur son travail et non sur sa vie privée, Kent fit irruption dans son bureau.

« On a un meurtre.

\- Où ?

\- Le campus de BCU. Une étudiante.

\- Allons-y. »

Rien de mieux qu'un meurtre pour se plonger dans le travail et oublier les problèmes quotidiens. Maura s'en voulut de penser ainsi. Kent avait pris le volant et Maura préféra se perdre dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Jane et l'équipe de la BPD étaient déjà sur place. Jane semblait en colère, Frankie s'était jeté dans le travail alors que Korsak naviguait entre le corps et les officiers. Un jeune en uniforme souleva le ruban pour Maura. La belle blonde offrit un sourire tendre à Jane avant de se pencher sur le corps.

« Deux blessures nettes dans le bas ventre. Elle s'est vidée de son sang.

\- Donc la cause de la mort est une exsanguination ? Demanda Jane en écrivant sur son calepin.

\- A première vue, oui mais je t'en dirai plus après l'autopsie.

\- D'accord. »

Maura fut surprise. Jane n'avait fait aucune plaisanterie, ne l'avait pas poussé dans ses retranchements pour la forcer à deviner. La belle blonde se leva et fit face à Jane qui avait les yeux rivés sur les papiers de la victime.

« Jane ?

\- Oui, Maura ?

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda Maura avec inquiétude.

\- Euh, oui, si on oublie le fait qu'on a une gamine de dix-neuf ans venue de Washington pour mourir ici, au milieu du campus. Elle a été ici, pendant des heures et personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Ça me dégoute.

\- Jane, tu vas trouver celui ou celle qui a fait ça. Et je te promets de tout faire pour trouver des informations. D'accord ? »

Maura l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de retourner à ses affaires. Jane ne dit rien. Elle sourit un peu avant de glisser les papiers de la victime dans un sac à preuve. Elle fit signe à Korsak et fit une demande qui surprit une fois de plus Maura.

« Essaie de savoir qui était son médecin et de voir si elle avait un endocrinologue, ici, à Boston.

\- Un quoi ? Demanda Korsak avec surprise.

\- Un endocrinologue. S'exclama Jane en lui écrivant le mot sur son calepin. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

\- C'est un médecin qui s'occupe d'étudier les hormones qui font de notre corps ce que nous sommes. Ajouta Maura en se redressant.

\- Oh. J'y vais. Répondit Korsak en s'éloignant.

\- Pourquoi la victime aurait-elle un endocrinologue, Jane ?

\- Parce qu'avant de s'appeler Alexandra Gibson, elle s'appelait Alexandre. S'exclama Jane en montrant à Maura, la carte d'identité de la victime. Etant donné son âge, elle est encore en transition.

\- Oh. Ça explique les pantalons larges qu'elle porte.

\- Voilà. »

Jane quitta la scène de crime et Maura n'eut aucune nouvelle d'elle de la journée. Elle s'attendait à la voir pour l'autopsie mais elle fut surprise de voir arriver Frankie qui arriva avec Korsak. Elle commença son explication et donna les premiers résultats du labo. Frankie semblait très mal à l'aise face à la victime alors Korsak avait les yeux remplis de colère.

« Messieurs, tout va bien ?

\- Cette gamine ne méritait pas ça. Elle voulait simplement vivre sa vie en étant elle-même.

\- Frankie, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit morte parce qu'elle était transgenre. Je n'aime pas deviner mais étant donné la situation, la position et la force pour ces blessures, si je me base sur le travail du docteur Mallard sur le profilage criminel, votre meurtrier est une femme.

\- Une femme ? Pourquoi ?

\- Les blessures sont du haut vers le bas. Un homme aura tendance à frapper horizontalement dans le sens du bassin lors d'une pénétration. Ici, c'est clairement dans le sens de l'utérus. Le docteur Mallard, vous direz qu'il s'agit d'une femme en âge d'enfanté qui s'en prend à une semblable. Il a eu affaire à une situation semblable en 2012, je vous rassure la coupable est toujours en prison.

\- Wow, doc. Vous vous lâchez dans la devinette aujourd'hui. Intervint Korsak avec surprise.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette affaire est importante pour beaucoup de monde, je n'ai fait que partager mes connaissances pour vous aider à trouver le coupable. Où est Jane ?

\- Jane s'occupe des parents qui viennent d'arriver. Elle est allée les chercher à l'aéroport. Ils ont besoin de repos avant de venir voir leur fille. Répondit Frankie avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle soit présentable pour demain matin. Je vous envoie mon rapport dès qu'il est prêt.

\- Merci, doc. »

Maura offrit un sourire timide à Korsak avant de se rendre dans son bureau. Après avoir écrit et envoyé son rapport, elle se perdit dans ses recherches. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention aux recherches médicales sur les transgenres et c'était ce genre d'enquête qui lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles connaissances qui finiraient par trouver une place dans son esprit déjà plein d'informations. Elle pensait voir arriver Jane comme tous les soirs mais lorsque huit heures sonna à l'horloge, Maura décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle, la voiture de Jane était là. Elle était rentrée sans prévenir. Maura ravala sa déception et rentra chez elle. La maison était désespérément calme. Jane avait laissé un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

 _Désolée, chérie._

 _La soirée d'hier m'a épuisée, l'enquête promet d'être longue. J'ai besoin de dormir._

 _Il y a des lasagnes dans le four préparées spécialement pour toi et un verre de vin dans le frigo._

 _Je t'aime à demain matin,_

 _J. xoxo_

Maura prit son temps pour diner en lisant la dernière parution dans son journal scientifique préféré avant d'aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, Jane dormait de son coté du lit, elle serait contre elle, le haut de pyjama que Maura avait cherché pendant vingt minutes avant sa douche. Maura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se glissa sans bruit dans le lit et vint se blottir contre le dos nu de sa compagne.

« Bonne nuit, Janie. »

Jane grogna dans son sommeil avant de se tourner et venir se blottir tout contre Maura. La belle blonde l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Maura profita de ce moment rare et se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée, bien décidé à parler à Jane dès le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Jane n'était plus dans le lit. Son téléphone et sa montre n'était plus sur la table de chevet. Maura se leva d'un bond, enfila son peignoir de soie et descendit les escaliers en courant pour s'assurer que la voiture de Jane était toujours dans l'allée. Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'escalier, elle fut accueillie par la voix heureuse et chaleureuse de Jane.

La belle brune était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner tout en buvant son café. Maura lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu m'as manquée, hier.

\- Je suis désolée. Ce genre d'affaire a toujours des répercussions médiatiques. Je me suis plongée dans le travail et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, si tu veux. Comme tu les aimes.

\- Merci, Jane. Tu seras là, ce soir ? Pour le dîner ?

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours là. Murmura Jane en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- J'ai toujours besoin de toi, Jane. Mais là, c'est important. J'aimerai qu'on discute.

\- Euh, d'accord. Dois-je m'inquiéter ? La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, tu as passé un mois en Californie pour un remplacement. Je…

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je veux juste qu'on se pose un peu. Maintenant que tu vis, ici, avec moi. On ne prend même plus le temps de parler. Je veux juste retrouver nos discussions d'avant. Ça me manque. Répondit Maura en volant un pancake à Jane.

\- Hey, c'était le mien.

\- Plus maintenant. »

Jane lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. La belle brune lui promis d'être présence pour le diner. Elle termina son café et fit un rapide passage à la salle de bain avant d'attendre Maura en lisant le journal. Elle avait besoin de se poser cinq minutes pour penser à cette affaire. Ils n'avaient pas découvert grand-chose.

Un transgenre sans problème. Membre du club LGBTQ de l'université. Capitaine de l'équipe de hockey sur gazon. Ses amis parlent d'elle avec fierté et admiration. Elle n'avait aucun ennemi et une petite-amie effondrée. Ce n'était pas une question d'argent, ses parents avaient largement les moyens de lui payer l'université. Ce ne pouvait pas être une question d'amour, sa petite-amie l'avait suivi depuis Washington. Elles étaient ensemble depuis leurs seize ans. Elles avaient toujours été là, l'une pour l'autre. Les parents avaient même confirmé que leur relation avait toujours été un modèle pour tous. Jane n'avait aucune piste et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

« Je suis prête. »

Maura était venue la sortir de ses pensées avec un baiser furtif. Une fois de plus, Maura avait l'une de ses robes qui faisaient chavirer le cœur de Jane. La belle brune l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'attirer contre elle en se levant. Elle laissa ses lèvres glisser le long du cou de Maura qui laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

« Janie, chérie, on va être en retard. »

La belle brune sourit avant de poser son front contre l'épaule de Maura. La séduisante blonde allait finir par avoir raison d'elle un jour. Un jour, son cœur allait oublier de battre en la voyant, ses poumons ne sauraient plus comment respirer, son sourire aurait raison de ses yeux aveuglés par tant de beauté. Maura était et serait la mort de Jane. Mourir d'aimer et rien d'autre.

« Jane, on va vraiment être en retard si tu refuses de me lâcher.

\- On a qu'à appeler et dire que les lasagnes nous ont rendues malade. Que l'on ne peut pas quitter notre lit avant deux ou trois jours.

\- Et tu t'en voudrais de ne pas avoir trouvé le meurtrier de cette pauvre Alexandra. »

Jane grogna. Une fois de plus, Maura avait raison. Elle avait besoin de trouver ce coupable, parce qu'elle était née pour faire ce métier mais aussi parce qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à des enfants. Elle attrapa sa veste et suivit Maura jusqu'à la Prius.

« Tu conduis, et tu ne m'oublies pas au poste, ce soir. S'exclama Maura en donnant les clefs à Jane.

\- D'accord. »

La journée fut plutôt intéressante. Interrogatoires des coéquipières d'Alexandra qui n'étaient pas toutes en accord avec son mode de vie. Découverte que certaine de ses amies n'étaient pas tout à fait honnête sur leurs relations avec la victime et une petite amie toujours autant effondrée qui jure qu'elle ne pourra pas refaire sa vie maintenant que son âme-sœur n'était plus de ce monde. Nina et Frankie avaient réussis à entrer dans l'ordinateur de la victime mais ce dernier n'apporta pas grand-chose de nouveau. Korsak accompagna les parents de la victime pour identifier le corps. Maura présenta ses condoléances avant de prendre une pause déjeuner. Jane lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle sautait le déjeuner pour être sûre de finir à temps pour le dîner. Maura avait trouvé l'attention délicate et avait décidé de prendre un temps pour aller chercher le sandwich préféré de Jane. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle combattait le crime, qu'elle devait arrêter de manger.

« Maura, fallait pas, j'aurai attrapé quelque chose à la machine.

\- Surement pas. Tu n'aurais rien mangé comme à chaque fois qu'une affaire t'accapare l'esprit. Mange, je refuse que ma petite-amie meurent de faim à cause des criminels de Boston. Murmura Maura avant de l'embrasser.

\- Hey, prenez une chambre. S'exclama Frankie avec le sourire.

\- Arrête de faire ton jaloux, Frankie. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Rien. Enfin, si. Mais, ça n'aide pas plus. Ajouta Frankie en tendant un dossier à Jane. »

Jane perdit son sourire en lisant le dossier. Elle se leva d'un bond, prête à piquer une colère avant de croiser le regard surpris de Maura. Elle laissa tomber le dossier sur le bureau avant de faire face au tableau.

« Comment une camarade peut faire ça. Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle a besoin de prendre toutes ses hormones. Ce n'est pas du dopage. C'est un besoin vital. Qui a fait cette dénonciation ?

\- Aucune idée. C'est une dénonciation anonyme. Nina trace l'adresse IP.

\- Recherche quelqu'un qui la connait personnellement. La petite amie, ses deux meilleurs amis et même ses parents. La personne qui l'a dénoncé la connaissait très bien ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Maura perdue en lisant le dossier.

\- Parce que dans la dénonciation, le nom des produits sont spécifiés avec leur nom. Tu ne donnes pas à tout le monde le nom des médicaments que tu prends. Celui ou celle qui a fait ça connaissez les moindre détails du traitement d'Alexandra. »

Frankie offrit un sourire à Maura avant de retourner auprès de Nina pour lui donner les nouvelles informations. Korsak revint de sa pause déjeuner en grognant que les adolescents étaient sans cœur et sans respect.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Korsak, un ado t'a volé ton sandwich ?

\- Non ! Regarde ce qui circule sur le campus. »

Jane craqua cette fois-ci. L'affiche demandée qu'on interdise les transgenres à participer aux compétitions sportives. Jane donna l'affichette à Maura avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Maura n'aimait pas du tout la réaction de Jane. Ce n'était pas son genre de craquer en plein milieu d'une enquête. Korsak la rassura calmement.

« Tu sais combien, Jane déteste l'injustice et l'intolérance. Souviens-toi quand elle a affronté Crowe parce qu'il a eu le malheur de t'insulter sur tes choix amoureux.

\- Oui. C'est vrai. Korsak, vous pourrez lui dire que je suis retournée au labo pour continuer les tests ?

\- Je lui dirai. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jane va bien. Elle a besoin de faire sortir la pression. »

Maura quitta le bureau de Jane pour son bureau. Elle était inquiète mais tout s'arrange quelques heures plus tard lorsque Jane apparue tout sourire dans son bureau. Elle se leva et prit ses affaires mais Jane semblait avoir une autre idée. Elle ferma la porte, pris les affaires de Maura et les jeta sur le fauteuil.

« J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser mais je crains ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter.

\- Jane, pas ici. Je… »

Mais il était trop tard, Jane venait de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser brulant. Maura sentit ses jambes devenir du coton. Elle s'agrippa au cou de Jane et lui rendit son baiser en la plaquant contre la porte.

« J'ai dit pas ici, laisse-moi prendre mon sac et je te promets qu'à la maison… »

Jane la coupa de nouveau. Elle se sentit poussée contre le bureau. Jane attrapa les affaires de Maura et l'attira contre elle. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Maura eut beaucoup de mal à suivre Jane dans le couloir qui les menait au parking. Jane respecta le code de la route mais son corps laissait apercevoir son impatience. A peine arrivée à la maison que déjà Maura se retrouvait dépossédée de son blouson et sa veste. Alors qu'elle s'attaquait au chemisier de Jane, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Jane détourna le regard et fut surprise de voir Angela ET Constance accoudées au comptoir.

« Ma ? Mère ? S'exclamèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

\- Bonsoir. Je vois qu'il y a toujours autant d'amour entre vous. Répondit Constance en s'approchant. »

Maura réajusta sa veste avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour dompter sa chevelure. Jane offrit un sourire gêné à Constance avant de s'écarter de Maura.

« Mère que fais-tu là ?

\- Je ne peux pas venir voir comment va ma fille ?

\- Non. Enfin, si mais disons que ce soir…

\- Maura ! S'exclama Jane.

\- Non, Janie. Nous avons prévu cette soirée. Je suis vraiment heureuse de toi voir, mère mais…

\- Je comprends. Angela, un dîner à la Maison de la Mer, cela vous tente, je crois que nos filles ont décidé de nous faire des petits-enfants. Interrompit Constance avec le sourire.

\- Mère !

\- Oh, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Amusez-vous bien les filles. »

Lorsque Constance et Angela disparurent, Jane regarda Maura avec surprise. Angela avait décidemment une très mauvaise influence sur Constance, ce qui promettait un certains nombres de visites surprises à l'avenir. Jane enlaça Maura qui s'excusait pour la situation.

« Après tout ma mère était là aussi. Tu crois que ta mère pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On n'en a pas vraiment parlé. Tu te verrais avec un enfant ?

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Après tout je suis « l'homme » dans l'histoire, non ? Répondit Jane avec humour. Cela ne me dérange pas de te voir enceinte. Je suis certaine que tu serais la plus sexy des femmes.

\- Je suis sûre que tu serais aussi sublime enceinte. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ton métier, ce serait dangereux et te connaissant, tu ne serais pas capable d'arrêter. Cela fait partie de toi. Je serai ravie de porter tes enfants un jour.

\- Alors je serai ravie de te masser les pieds et te remonter tes coussins. Ajouta Jane en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. »

La soirée diner, discussion, sexe, s'est rapidement transformée en soirée câlins au creux des draps. Maura était lovée dans les bras de sa belle italienne. Jane tenta de relancer la conversation mais Maura semblait être perdue dans ses pensées. Elle dut l'embrasser plusieurs fois dans le cou pour la ramener à la réalité.

« Excuse-moi, tu disais quelque chose ? Demanda Maura perdue.

\- Non, je m'inquiétais de voir que tu ne parlais plus. Tu étais loin dans tes pensées. A quoi tu pensais ?

\- A la petite Alexandra quand elle était encore qu'Alexandre. Comment elle est passée d'un petit gars à une belle jeune femme. Je veux dire, je sais comment scientifiquement parlant mais pourquoi ce changement ?

\- Surement qu'un jour quelqu'un lui a dit qu'elle était un très joli garçon et qu'elle a regardé sa mère sans comprendre. Elle s'est surement sentie petite fille toute sa vie. Elle aimait jouer au hockey et aux petites voitures mais elle aimait aussi avoir de longs cheveux comme ses copines à l'école. Elle rêvait de ressembler à Angelina Jolie plutôt qu'à Brad Pitt. Parce qu'elle a toujours trouvé qu'il était plus juste d'avoir des seins plutôt que ce truc entre les jambes dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Je sais pas, il y a des millions de possibilités, c'est toi, la scientifique. Ajouta Jane en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de Maura.

\- C'est fascinant, l'être humain et la nature arrivent parfois à se tromper et l'homme est maintenant capable de rattraper l'erreur. Je n'arrive pas trouver un autre mot. Erreur est peut-être un mot un peu trop violent. Dans le vocabulaire commun, il existe peut-être un terme, non ?

\- Un incident de parcours. Répondit Jane avec tendresse. Mais erreur peu très bien marcher, si cela est dit avec respect. »

Maura voyait de la fierté et de l'amour dans les yeux de Jane et cela l'invita à poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de l'enquête. Elle se redressa légèrement dans les bras de Jane, l'embrassa sur la joue pour se donner du courage.

« Pourquoi cette affaire te tient-elle tant à cœur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une adolescente meure pendant ton service. Tu connais peut-être des transgenres dans ta famille ? A l'école ?

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à des gens innocent qui ne demande qu'une chose, vivre leur vie dans le bon corps. Il y a des milliers de transgenres dont on ne soupçonne même pas. Ils ont le droit à notre respect. Cela me révulse, c'est tout. Elle n'aura même pas la chance d'être allée au bout de son choix. C'est injuste. Tu comprends ?

\- Je crois. Tu as déjà pensé de changer de sexe ? Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas que tu sois une femme, c'est juste une question comme ça. Je pense que je ne pourrai pas vivre comme un homme. La pression d'être toujours le plus fort, le plus important, le plus… »

Jane se sentit prise au piège. Elle grogna un rapide, « je n'peux pas, je suis désolée. J'ai besoin d'être seule » et quitta le lit, la chambre et même la maison. Le temps que Maura arrive dans l'allée, la voiture de Jane avait disparu. Elle se rhabilla convenablement pour sortir et se rendit à l'ancien appartement de Jane qui était maintenant celui de Tommy sans succès. Elle essaya chez Frankie mais ni Frankie ni Jane ne répondirent. Maura prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit au restaurant où Constance et Angela se trouvaient. Sur le chemin, elle essaya encore et encore d'appeler Jane sans résultat. Elle tenta une dernière fois, Korsak et Frankie qui ignoraient où se trouvait Jane.

« Maura, tout va bien ? S'exclama Constance en voyant sa fille arriver.

\- Non. Je… Angela, Jane est partie sans dire où elle allait, vous a-t-elle appelé ?

\- Non, je n'ai reçu aucun appel. Dit-elle en vérifiant son téléphone. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes disputées ? Notre réflexion lui a fait peur ?

\- Non. Nous discutions de l'affaire de l'étudiante morte à BCU et soudain, elle a quitté le lit en disant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Le temps que je descende, elle était partie. Elle n'est pas chez ses frères ni au poste.

\- Quelle affaire ? Je croyais que c'était l'équipe Crowe qui s'en occupait.

\- Qui vous a dit cela ? S'étonna Maura.

\- Jane et Frankie lors de leur passage au café. Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû les croire. Je savais que ça arriverait. Maura, laisse du temps à Jane. Elle a vraiment besoin d'être seule, cette fois. Ajouta Angela avec tendresse. Constance, je suis désolée mais je dois rentrer. Il faut que je parle avec mes garçons.

\- Je comprends, je vais raccompagner Maura, elle n'est pas en état de conduire. Prenez ma voiture. Ajouta Constance en donnant ses clefs à Angela. On se voit plus tard. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Maura resta silencieuse et appela encore et encore Maura sans comprendre. De son côté, Jane pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans le petit chalet qu'elle possédait à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle avait besoin d'être seule maintenant que sa vie allait être une fois de plus bouleversée.

Angela arriva chez Frankie et attendit l'arrivée de ses fils. Tommy arriva quelques minutes avant Frankie. Le pauvre détective eut le droit au courroux de sa mère alors qu'il n'avait fait que suivre la demande de sa sœur. Tommy quant à lui semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour Jane.

« Elle n'a rien dit à Maura ? Mais je croyais qu'elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. S'exclama Tommy choqué.

\- Je te ferai remarquer que Korsak est au courant simplement parce qu'il a surpris Jane un soir et qu'il a demandé des explications. Cavanaugh est au courant parce que c'est écrit dans son dossier mais personne d'autre en dehors de la famille n'est au courant. Intervint Frankie en se servant une bière. »

Alors que la famille Rizzoli était réunie pour un conseil de crise, Maura décida de retourner toutes les affaires de Jane pour comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas répondre au téléphone, ni même s'expliquer. La meilleure solution que Maura connaissait pour trouver une réponse, c'était de faire des recherches et lorsqu'il est question d'un être humain, les recherches commencent dans ses affaires personnelles. Elle détestait cette idée mais elle détestait encore plus d'être impuissante face à Jane et ses démons. Elle devait comprendre et faire face comme elle l'avait toujours fait dans le passé.

Elle attaqua par la chambre où se trouvait la plupart des affaires de Jane. Ces dernières ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place dans le dressing. Il y avait quelques robes et quelques tailleurs de couturier qui côtoyaient ses tailleurs de travail. Ses trois paires de chaussures qui essayaient de concurrencer les milliers d'escarpins que possédaient Maura. La belle blonde sourit en se souvenant du jour où elle avait trainé Jane dans les magasins pour lui acheter une nouvelle paire de bottes. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à regarder mais Maura se sentait rassurée depuis qu'elle avait vu peu à peu son dressing envahi par les affaires de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle allait abandonner ses recherches lorsque derrière la pile de draps que Jane avait absolument voulu garder de son ancien appartement, elle trouva une boîte. Une vieille boîte à chaussures jaunie par le temps pas bien grand ni même très esthétique mais suffisamment solide pour renfermer quelques secret. Maura s'installa confortablement sur le sol du dressing et ouvrit la boîte. Il y avait des photos d'un petit garçon que Maura eut du mal à reconnaître au début. Et puis elle se souvint de James Rizzoli, le cousin de Jane disparu lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans. Elle avait vu quelques photos chez Angela mais ne connaissait pas bien l'histoire. Elle déposa les photos pour trouver des dessins tous signée par un J. En plus d'être adorable, il avait un talent certain pour le dessin. Il y avait des portraits de gens inconnus aux yeux de Maura. Il y a avait quelques paysages. Maura les déposa délicatement sur le sol à côté des photos. Il y avait divers objets qui semblaient insignifiants pour Maura mais qui avaient sûrement un sens aux yeux de Jane. Lorsqu'elle arriva au fond de la boîte, Maura eu un instant d'arrêt. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le certificat de naissance de James.

James Clément Rizzoli

12/09/1976

Angela Rizzoli & Francesco Rizzoli.

James n'était pas le cousin de Jane mais son frère et son frère jumeau en prime. Maura regarda de nouveau les photos pour trouver les ressemblances entre Jane et ce garçon disparu. La même structure osseuse, le même sourire, la même façon de se tenir en présence d'un appareil photo. Parfois les familles dissociaient le disparu de leur cercle familial pour se protéger de la douleur mais cela n'avait aucun sens aux yeux de Maura. Ce n'était pas le genre des Rizzoli. Ils affrontaient toujours les événements la tête haute. Elle n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour construire une hypothèse et préféra continuer ses recherches. Elle rangea les photos et les dessins dans la boîte avant de la glisser de nouveau à sa place, derrière les draps. Après avoir, retournée toute la maison, elle finit par trouver ses réponses dans la salle de bain d'amis. Dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la pièce, Maura trouva derrière la trousse de premier secours, une petite boîte en cuir noire avec les initiales de Jane. Maura eut un moment d'inquiétude. Jane n'avait jamais été malade depuis qu'elle la connaissait et pourtant il y avait des cachets à son nom ainsi que les ordonnances qui allait avec. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le contenu des cachets, elle se sentit tout à coup coupable. Elle avait franchis la limite de l'intimité de Jane. Nous avons tous un jardin secret et Maura venait de franchir la clôture de celui de Jane. C'était trop tard et maintenant, elle se devait de se rattraper pour ne pas perdre celle qu'elle aimait.

Il était temps pour Maura d'appeler Angela. La mère de Jane avait toujours été là pour elle dans les moments difficiles et ce jour était un moment difficile. Après de longues minutes au téléphone, Angela accepta de venir à Beacon Hills avec les garçons. Il était tard mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Maura prit une douche rapide et se prépara à accueillir les Rizzoli.

Angela fut comme à son habitude. Elle prit un moment pour enlacer Maura et lui offrir des mots rassurants. Tommy resta à l'écart alors que Frankie prépara de quoi grignoter comme lui avait demandé sa mère en chemin.

« Angela, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû fouiller dans les affaires de Jane mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Elle ne me parlait pas et semblait blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Je voulais juste l'aider. Je n'aurai jamais dû fouiller dans ses affaires. Je…

\- Assieds-toi, chérie. Tu aurais fini par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. J'aurai préféré que cela vienne de Janie mais tu sais combien elle t'aime et la peur de te perdre était trop grande.

\- J'aurai compris. Je ne serai jamais partie. J'aime Jane quoi qu'il advienne. Je... Comment était-elle enfant?

\- Comme tous les enfants de son âge, bagarreuse, sportive et masculine mais elle aimait que ses affaires soit propres, bien repassée et elle détestait aller chez le coiffeur. Oui, avec le temps, ça a bien changé pour les vêtements. Ajouta Angela avec le sourire.

\- Elle détestait aussi qu'on dise que c'était un vrai petit mec. Tu te souviens Frankie? S'exclama Tommy. La fois où elle a cassé le nez du gamin Mazzoni?

\- Oui, elle a explosé ce jour-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Maura avec intérêt. »

Frankie posa son sandwich et s'installa à côté de Maura. Angela avait un sourire fier. Une fois de plus ses fils faisaient front pour leur sœur et son bonheur. Tommy se redressa dans son fauteuil et laissa Frankie raconter l'histoire.

« Nous jouions dans le quartier quand Mazzoni est venue taquiner Janie. Elle jouait au football avec nous comme toujours après l'école. Et Mazzoni lui a dit que pour un mec, il frappait comme une fille. Et Jane s'est énervée et pas parce qu'il avait dit qu'elle frappait comme une fille mais parce qu'il avait dit qu'elle était un mec. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que Jane n'avait jamais vraiment été mon grand frère mais ma grande sœur. J'avais dix ans, Jane douze et elle était ma confidente. Les mecs ça ne se confit pas à leur frère mais à leur sœur. A dire vrai, je crois qu'on l'a jamais vraiment vu comme un mec. Ajouta Frankie en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

\- Comme j'ai dit à Jane lorsque nous en avons parlé la première fois, je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme mon fils mais je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma fille. Et étrangement, elle a gardé son côté masculin pour beaucoup de chose mais elle a toujours été très féminine au fond. Maintenant qu'elle est adulte et détective, elle joue les dures à cuir mais quand elle était enfant, elle était toujours dans la cuisine à me regarder faire à manger, elle s'installait sur mes genoux pendant les matchs et me regardait tricoter au lieu de regarder le match. Et après avoir refusé qu'on l'appelle James, après avoir fini sa transformation, je l'ai vu devenir une femme épanouie et on a oublié le passé. Elle est ma fille et personne n'a le droit de me dire le contraire.

\- J'ai besoin de la voir. J'ai besoin de lui dire combien je l'aime. Angela. Je sais que vous savez où elle est. S'exclama Maura avec inquiétude et impatience.

\- Sûrement dans le chalet que son grand-père lui a légué. Il l'y emmenait lorsqu'elle était adolescente et que personne ne voulait entendre parler de sa transformation en dehors de nous. Il l'a beaucoup aidé à s'assumer entièrement, c'est son refuge. Expliqua Angela en écrivant l'adresse sur un coin de feuille. Ne l'abandonne pas, Maura. Elle ne le supporterait pas. »

Maura se laissa enlacer par Angela avant de quitter la maison direction le Sud de Boston. Une heure de route, c'était long mais aussi nécessaire. Maura avait besoin de temps pour trouver les bons mots. Elle avait besoin de temps pour renforcer sa carapace car pour une fois, elle allait devoir être la plus forte des deux. Elle suivit les instructions données par Angela. Elle trouva comme promis, la clef de secours sous le cerisier, dans le creux du tronc. Comme promis, elle entra sans bruit et prépara un feu dans la cheminée avant de faire chauffer du café, celui dont Jane raffolait tant. Elle attendit quelques minutes dans la cuisine avant de monter les vieux escaliers de bois. C'est là qu'elle trouva Jane. Elle était endormie, en travers du lit, serrant contre elle une peluche des red sox. Maura était sûre que Jane lui avait dit l'avoir perdu dans le déménagement. Maura lui avait offert lors de leur tout premier rendez-vous en amoureux pour la plaisanterie. Jane l'avait gardé ici et non perdu quelque part. Une part de Maura dans son jardin secret. Maura ne dit rien. Elle posa la tasse de café sur la table de nuit, gribouilla un petit mot «Je suis fière de toi. Je t'aime» sur une page de son bloc-notes qu'elle trimballait partout dans son sac, embrassa Jane dans les cheveux avant de redescendre pour tout fermer à clef. Il était tard et Maura était épuisée. Elle se laissa glisser sur le canapé et s'endormie au moment même où sa tête toucha l'accoudoir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle eut besoin d'un temps pour retrouver ses repères. Elle prépara de nouveau une tasse de café avant de monter les escaliers sans bruit. Jane n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis la veille. Maura prit la tasse toujours pleine de la veille et la remplaça par celle qu'elle venait de préparer. Elle embrassa de nouveau Jane sur le front comme pour se rassurer que tout était bien réel avant de redescendre. Elle se prépara un café et alla s'installer sous le porche. Assise sur la balancelle, emmitouflée dans une chaude couverture, Maura se perdit dans ses pensées. Depuis les derniers événements, son enlèvement alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'avouer ses sentiments à Jane, après les regards de travers et les affrontements pour se faire accepter par les autres, Maura avait pris l'habitude d'écrire ses pensées dans un journal. De laisser sa plume prendre le poids du quotidien afin de pouvoir profiter de chaque instant de bonheur sans avoir peur du futur.

Pendant ce temps, Jane se réveilla. Le corps douloureux d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures. Elle fut surprise de sentir l'odeur du café dans ses narines. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la tasse de café que Maura avait laissé sur la table de nuit. Elle se redressa d'un bond et prit le mot posé contre la tasse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de signature, elle aurait reconnu cette écriture entre toutes. Son cœur se serra, Maura était là. Jane se leva du lit, et dévala les escaliers en serrant dans sa main le mot laissé par Maura. Personne dans le chalet. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait fait que passer. C'est en passant devant la baie vitrée qu'elle vit la chevelure blonde de Maura. Elle sortit sans dire un mot et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa petite-amie.

« Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle. Je n'aurai pas dû te mentir.

\- Tu ne m'as pas menti, Jane.

\- Maura !

\- Où m'as-tu menti ? Tu ne m'as peut-être jamais dis que tu étais né petit garçon, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais une femme quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Je l'ai assumé en me basant sur mes connaissances et sur les caractères primaires et secondaires de l'être féminin et pour moi… Tu es la plus belle femme que la terre est créée.

\- Maura… Je… Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles fuir.

\- Fuir quoi Jane ? La femme que j'aime ? La femme avec qui je veux avoir une famille ? La femme qui m'a promis de me masser les pieds quand je porterai son enfant ? Jamais de la vie ! Je t'aime Jane et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça, pas même James ! »

Jane sursauta en entendant son prénom pour la première fois en 26 ans. Maura avait cette sincérité dans le regard qui surprit Jane. Jamais personne ne l'avait affronté ainsi depuis longtemps. Elle se redressa sur la balancelle et tenta de reprendre sa constance. Maura lui prit délicatement la main et reprit son discours calmement.

« Jane, tu sais que je ne peux pas mentir. Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement, d'accord parce que je ne le dirais pas une deuxième fois. Compris ? »

Jane hocha la tête pour assurer Maura qu'elle avait compris et la laissa parler.

« La première fois que nous avons travaillé ensemble sur un meurtre, tu m'as à peine regardé bien trop inquiète par le corps d'enfant qui reposait au milieu de la pièce. Tu m'as à peine adressé la parole pendant l'autopsie, tes yeux rivés sur le cadavre du pauvre gamin. Tu étais si froide que Korsak est venu s'excuser pour toi pour ton comportement. Non, laisse-moi continuer. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Jane sursauter. J'ai remercié Korsak pour son geste mais j'avais vu ton regard, cela n'avait rien avoir avec de la froideur, c'était de la peine, de la douleur et de la rage pour celui qui avait fait cela. Ce jour-là, j'ai vu une femme forte et déterminée à faire régner la justice. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est te connaître. Alors quand tu as commencé à t'ouvrir, quand on a commencé à devenir amies en dehors du travail, ma vie a changé. Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un quelque part qui pensait à moi quand j'avais de la peine, il y avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu as toujours veillé sur moi, même quand je te repoussais, tu t'assurais toujours que j'ai quelqu'un auprès de moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un incident de parcours que je vais m'en aller. Je t'aime, Jane et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et personne d'autre. »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Maura dire « incident de parcours ». Elle ne put se retenir cette fois et vint se blottir contre la belle blonde. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Maura et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ses doigts enlacés à ceux de sa bien-aimée.

« J'aurai préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé à l'exception de Korsak. Le pauvre pensait que je me droguais car pendant une enquête, il m'a surpris en train de prendre mes cachets. J'ai tellement eu peur qu'il me dénonce au lieutenant de l'époque, que je lui ai craché l'histoire d'une traite. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?

\- Non ?

\- Avec ces trucs, tu peux toujours prendre une bière parce que moi, j'ai soif. Répondit Jane avec le sourire.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il a appelé pendant que tu dormais. Ils ont trouvé le coupable. Tu avais raison. C'était un proche d'Alexandra.

\- Sa petite-amie parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner la famille qu'elle voulait ? Demanda Jane avec inquiétude.

\- Non. Parce qu'Alexandra voulait rompre. Sa petite-amie n'a pas acceptée d'avoir fait tous ces sacrifices pour rien. Un simple crime passionnel, triste mais le premier mobile de meurtre depuis que l'on recense les meurtres dans le monde. Ajouta Maura en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu sais que je ne te quitterai pas parce que tu ne peux pas porter un enfant ?

\- Maintenant, je le sais. Répondit Jane timidement. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille mais je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui en parler vraiment. Quand ma a commencé à vouloir me caser avec un homme. Après tout, j'étais une femme donc je devais aimer les hommes, je n'ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir à nouveau. Je sais combien mon incident de parcours a été dur pour elle, je voulais faire les choses bien pour une fois.

\- Tu devrais lui parler parce qu'hier, je n'ai pas vu une personne sonne déçue. J'ai vu une mère et deux frères prêt à me faire comprendre que si je t'abandonnais j'allais le regretter toute ma vie et qu'ils étaient tous là pour leur fille et sœur. Il t'aime, Jane. Il t'aime sincèrement et je pense que pour une fois, il serait temps que tu aies confiance en toi. Tu es une belle personne, Jane Rizzoli. »

Maura se pencha et vint embrasser tendrement Jane. Elle laissa ses mains enlacer la taille parfaitement sculpté de sa bien-aimée. Lorsque la belle italienne lui répondit avec passion, elle se laissa glisser contre les coussins de la balancelle et laissa Jane s'allonger contre elle. Il y avait pour la première fois de l'amour et de la fierté à revendre dans les yeux de Jane. Maura lui sourit avant de quitter la balancelle sans prévenir. Jane se redressa d'un coup, inquiète de voir partir Maura dans l'herbe.

« Maura ?

\- Deux petites secondes. S'exclama la belle blonde en arrachant une branche de lierre du tronc du cerisier. »

Jane se leva de la balancelle alors que Maura revenait toute guillerette en torsadant la branche de lierre en un anneau. Sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, Jane vit sa petite-amie mettre un genou à terre en lui prenant la main.

« Tu es une femme magique, merveilleuse et la tradition veut qu'on demande la main au père de la mariée mais ton père est trop loin et je ne peux attendre. Je veux te montrer combien je t'aime, combien je suis fière de marcher à ton bras. Combien je me sens bénie de t'embrasser chaque matin et de me blottir dans tes bras chaque soir. Je ne veux plus jamais passer une nuit loin de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais m'endormir en te sachant fâcher. Je t'aime, Jane, et je t'aimerai d'amour à tout jamais. Alors, veux-tu faire de moi, la personne la plus heureuse de cette terre en acceptant d'être ma femme pour le temps qu'il nous reste sur cette terre ? »

Jane ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'elle serait celle qui ferait une demande autour d'un beau diner aux chandelles. Elle se pencha et embrassa Maura. Elle l'aida à se relever et vint se blottir contre elle.

« Jane ? Cela veut dire « oui » ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te promets de t'acheter une véritable bague aussitôt rentrée à Boston. Murmura Maura en glissant la bague de lierre au doigt de Jane. Mais en attendant, je veux fêter ça avec toi sans crainte d'être interrompue. »

Jane l'embrassa de nouveau avant de l'entrainer à l'intérieur. Il était temps pour elle d'être enfin heureuse et de laisser le poids de son secret quitter ses épaules. L'amour lui donnait des ailes et elle comptait bien emmener avec ses nouvelles ailes, sa bien-aimée vers le septième ciel. Elle admira une dernière fois la bague de lierre qui ornait sa main gauche avant de se laisser emporter par l'amour que lui offrait sa fiancée.

Karoline Tesla – 10/03/2016

* * *

 **Alors? Verdict? J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


End file.
